


Where Angels Fear to Tread

by forsakencas



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms, Paradise Lost - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blasphemy, Dark, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Relationship open to interpretation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9130018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forsakencas/pseuds/forsakencas
Summary: “You are not God, Raito. You are merely the moon, a barren, aphotic place that only reflects light from the sun, a far greater power than yourself. Your pride has always been your greatest weakness. Tread lightly, lest it be fatal.” (Prologue)Raito and L are both angels until Raito falls. L must either save Raito from himself or hunt him down like the demon he will become.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This content does contain repeated references to Christianity as it pertains to God, angels, and demons. I am not a Christian, although I find the "mythology" very interesting, and in no way intend to offend any person, Christian or otherwise. That said, it is inevitable that this fic will offend somebody. In that case, I ask that you merely click the back button rather than rant to me in a comment. The majority of the mythology incorporated is from John Milton's Paradise Lost.

Far above the realm of mortals, two angels crouched by a pool of water, beneath a great oak, their doings concealed from the rest of Empyrean in its shade. In the pool, rather than a reflection of themselves, they observed a scene unfolding in Tokyo, Japan, every second appearing as it occurred in the world below. A human by the name of Kurou Otoharada, had kidnapped a group of seven children as hostages. Even as they watched, two were killed - a bullet through the skull for each - and a third sent out to the police with Otoharada’s demands for several million yen.

“This world is rotten,” one of the figures spat, turning to his companion. The other angel was seated so that his knees were drawn tightly to his chest, slightly hunched forward to counteract the weight of the wings on his back, gnawing lightly on the nail of his thumb, and eyes still focused on the scene in the pool. He watched as the police and a wealthy parent to one of the captive children acquiesced to the hostage-takers demands and allowed him to drive away, one child remaining as assurance of safe passage. He did not respond.

Finally, the first stood, and, a few seconds later, the other followed suit, clambering out of his unusual position with only half the grace of his companion. As they arose, great white wings unfolded and the angels stretched them unconsciously, working out the kinks from their prolonged compression. Light glinted from each feather as if it were made of diamond. Notably, apart from these and noble antlers not unlike that of an elk that adorned their brows, the angels resembled humans quite closely. It irritated the first to no end, that he looked so much like these creatures that could commit such terrible acts.

“These humans pollute the earth with their immorality. Politics, law, education… And yet, they are the favored creation? We who are sworn to protect them are far worthier of our Father’s affections,” the angel who had spoken previously continued. An ugly grimace marred his nearly perfect face as he recalled the scene he had just witnessed.

“You should not speak of such things, Raito… they are favored because there are those who have not seen true evidence and yet still believe and uphold the Law. They are caught in the midst of our crossfire with Hell, dragged one way and then the other, and still stumble forth blindly toward the light that will give them sight. Because of free will, their faith is far more valuable than that of you or I who have received proof. You know this.” The other angel responded in a matter-of-fact tone, but his dark eyes betrayed the intensity of his sentiment.

“Perhaps,” Raito mused. “No, you are right, of course. But where is God now, L? Why does he not protect the righteous and smite the wicked where they stand? We are overwhelmed by the enemy, Hell’s soldiers, and cannot; we fight with one arm tied behind our back, unable to kill without losing our divine grace while angelic forces are wiped out by the legion by Lucifer’s demons. Meanwhile, humanity languishes away, rotting from the inside out. Those who have already been corrupted will continue to taint others until there is not a righteous soul remaining.” Raito began to gain momentum, voice swelling with purpose. “Someone must eliminate the vermin from the earth. Someone has to do it, so it might as well be me. The world… it can’t go on like this, L.”

L paused and leaned forward, gazing intently at Raito. “Of course not. Justice will, without fail, prevail. However, your judgment is not God’s justice. The first life you take will not only strip you of your divinity, but will equate you to a childish serial killer playing at divine retribution. You will be no better than the vermin you hate.”

Raito smiled at L’s words, response bounding to his lips. “I disagree, my friend,” he stated calmly.

“If I fail, I am evil. If I rule the world, I am justice. You see, I will create a new world free of injustice and populated by people who I've judged to be honest, kind, and hardworking. And what right does God have to this new world that I have slaved to create after he abandoned it? None. And so I... I will become the God of this new world.” Raito turned away from L, almost glowing with zealous spirit. But L grasped the sleeve of his robe and wrenched him back. He gripped Raito’s jaw with his other hand, using unnatural strength even for an angel to hold him there, and moved so that they were almost nose-to-nose.

“You are not God, Raito.” He spoke softly. “You are merely the moon, a barren, aphotic place that only reflects light from the sun, a far greater power than yourself. Your pride has always been your greatest weakness. Tread lightly, lest it be fatal.” Raito reared back attempting to dislodge the other angel, but was unsuccessful. “I consider you my only friend, Raito. Do not make me hunt you down like a demon,” he continued in the same tone, releasing the other angel.

His eyes flashed with anger. “You want light? I will show you a light so bright you’ll go blind, L. And because we are _friends_ ,” he sneered the word. “I will warn you now: do not stand in my way or I will kill you, even if you cannot kill me. There is no mercy for those who oppose God.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, the idea for this story kind of hit me out of the blue today while I was working. This is just the prologue, and, because I am an attention-seeking brat, it will more than likely only be continued if it receives a favorable response. Any consecutive chapters will significantly longer. This is my first ever fanfiction, although I have been reading them for years. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Have a lovely day.


End file.
